300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2018.12.10
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- New Servers The China Telecom Server Rakshasa Street (镇魂街) and China Netcom Server Bu Liang Ren (画江湖) will be opened at 6.00 PM on 14th December 2018. New Heroes Added 4 new heroes: Saigyouji Yuyuko, Albedo, Chang Xuan Ling, and Chang Hao Ling to the game. ---- *''Exorcism Shot Q: ''AD ratio on the 1st basic attack after the diving adjusted from AD to AD. *''Arrow of Sealing W: ''Base damage of the bonus true damage removed. *''Arrow of Sealing W: ''AD ratio of the bonus true damage adjusted from AD to AD. *''Favorite Foods: ''The bonus stats from Pudding adjusted from 8 bonus Health and 4 bonus Mana per stack to 6 bonus Health and 3 bonus Mana. *''Wheel of Fate W: ''Bonus Armor and bonus Magic Resist in Life mode adjusted from 20/25/30/35/40 to 5/10/15/20/25. *''Rage of the Ravens Q: ''Base damage on the 1st part (burst) of the skill damage adjusted from 40/60/80/100/120 to 30/55/80/105/130. *''Rage of the Ravens Q: ''Base damage on the 2nd part (DPS) of the skill damage adjusted from 10/15/20/25/30 per second to 8/13/18/23/28 per second (the total base damage within 5 seconds reduced from 50/75/100/125/150 to 40/65/90/115/140). *''Butler's Knives W: ''The duration of the imprison effect reduced from 2 seconds to 1 seconds. *''Manifestation E: ''The fear effect removed. *''Manifestation E: ''The cast range reduced from 1200 range to 1000 range. *''Electric Shock Q: ''Cast range reduced from 700 range to 650 range. *''Charge Excitation W: ''Extended cast range for Electric Shock Q reduced from 300 range to 250 range. *''Nanasen W: ''Cast range reduced from 800 range to 700 range. *''Nanasen W: ''AoE reduced from 300 radius to 260 radius. *''Mana Break Q: ''The AoE of the splash attacks reduced from 550 radius to 450 radius. *''Mana Break Q: ''Each 1/2/3/4/5/6+ targets Anti-Mage hits within a single basic attack while activating the splash attack, Anti-Mage's Life Steal triggers its effect on each target by 100%/55%/40%/32.5%/28%/20% of the Life Steal effect he has (for a total of 100%/110%/120%/130%/140%/120%+). *''Kasane Shourou Q: ''Cast range reduced from 500 range to 450 range. *''Mogaribue W: ''Cast range reduced from 500 range to 450 range. *''Neko Gaeshi E: ''Cooldown increased from 5 seconds to 6.5 seconds. *''Getsuga Tenshou Q: ''Width of the skill adjusted from 50 radius to 70 radius. *''Tenbu Renjin E: ''Width of the skill adjusted from 230 radius to 260 radius. *''Tenbu Renjin E: ''Can now be interuppted early by issuing another command to Ichigo. *''Getsuga Tenshou (Hollow Form) QWE: ''Before casting animation adjusted from 0.4 seconds to 0.3 seconds *''Getsuga Tenshou (Hollow Form) QWE: ''Width of the skill adjusted from 50 radius to 70 radius. *''Kuroi Getsuga R: ''Width of the skill adjusted from 50 radius to 70 radius. *''Kuroi Getsuga R: ''Cast range adjusted from 650 range to 700 range. *Basic attack range increased from 155 range to 170 range. *Basic Movement Speed increased from 293 to 310. *Before basic attack animation and before casting animation of Kokutou Issen Q, Kokutou Sakaba W, Kokutou Yoru E, and Taka Hayabusa Gyou Hikari R reduced from 0.267 seconds to 0.2 seconds. *''Kokutou Sakaba W: ''Mana cost adjusted from 50 Mana to 0 Mana. *''Kokutou Sakaba W: ''Will no longer be triggered by the shared damage from Self-sacrifice talent. *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.424 seconds to 0.2 seconds. ---- Heroes *Hero Card - Albedo (雅尔贝德) available for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 14th December 2018. *Hero Card - Chang Xuan Ling (常宣灵) available for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 14th December 2018. *Hero Card - Chang Hao Ling (常昊灵) available for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 14th December 2018. *Hero Card - Saigyouji Yuyuko (西行寺幽幽子) available for free as an event gift on 14th December 2018. New Packages *Yisha's Gift (伊莎的馈赠) available between 14th December 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 23rd December 2018. *Ice & Snow Festival Returning Package (冰雪节回归礼包) available between 14th December 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 1st January 2019. *Ice & Snow Festival Premium Gift Box (冰雪节超值礼盒) available between 14th December 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 1st January 2019. *Added Level 5 Gems to Item Mall. *Added Artifact Luxury Packages to Item Mall. New Skins *Tomoe Mami's Skin Card - Demon King of the Sixth Heaven (第六天魔王) available for 118 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 7th December 2018. New Titles *Exclusive Dynamic Title - No One Can Compete (谁与争锋) *Exclusive Title - Full-Time Master (全职大师) New Hero Titles *Added Doma Umaru's 1000 Wins Title: Perfect Otaku Girl (完美宅女) *Added Li Syaoran's 1000 Wins Title: Heart of the Holy Training (圣训之心) *Added Senjougahara Hitagi's 1000 Wins Title: Mitoreru (萌之上) *Added Oshino Shinobu's 1000 Wins Title: Heart-Under-Blade (刃下心) *Added Uchiha Sasuke's 1000 Wins Title: Indra (因陀罗) *Added Uzumaki Naruto's 1000 Wins Title: Ashura (阿修罗) *Added Yakumo Yukari's 1000 Wins Title: Slothful Youkai (妖怪闲者) *Adjusted Roronoa Zoro's 300 Wins Title: Ashura Path (修罗道) *Added Shirai Kuroko's 1000 Wins Title: Judgement Girl (夹击妹抖) *Added Boa Hancock's 1000 Wins Title: Nine Snake Pirate (九蛇海贼) *Added Remilia Scarlet's 1000 Wins Title: Charisma Guard (抱头蹲放) *Added Katsuragi Keima's 1000 Wins Title: Dearest God (神大人) ---- *Fixed the actual flight range of Rage of the Ravens Q was farther than the indicator of the skill. *Fixed the actual flight range of Butler's Knives W was farther than the indicator of the skill. *Fixed Death by Flashing Q could be cast on unmarked enemies. *Fixed Tenbu Renjin E took a too long time to cast, now all hits of the skill damage would be finished within 0.5 seconds. *Fixed the splash attack of ''Mana Break Q ''that hit on enemy heroes wouldn't attract hate of turrets. ---- Game Modes *Modified the enemy hero on the first game of the training mode for a newbie. *Adjusted the penalty time for leaving and being reported on U.R.F mode to be the same as Eternal Arena and Eternal Battlefield. ---- *Added Gem Synthesis Rate Up event. ---- ----